VDS: QUEST FOR THE ELIXIR OF ETERNITY
by annah knightling
Summary: The crew of the Dusk Siren went to Death City, as what their captain, Roy Mustang told them. There, they formed an alliance with a young Death god to unravel the secrets of the Elixir of eternity but, what they found out was something unexpected


**PORT OF CALL 1: A MISSION, A GIRL AND THE ELIXIR OF ETERNITY**

[A/N: Greetings humans! Just joking! I really love animes. While watching tv one day, I saw the trailer of "Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides" then, an idea clicked into my mind. Why not create a cross over of two animes and use the theme pirates in them? Actually, this idea is not new, I've red one fanfic about royai which used the theme pirates also. Sorry by the way, this story was supposed to be published back then when the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released. So, here it goes… VOYAGE OF THE DUSK SIREN: QUEST FOR THE ELIXIR OF ETERNITY!]

DECLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA OR SOUL EATER! I'LL NEVER EVER WILL! XD

* * *

><p>"Kid, I want you to look into this matter," Lord Death said to his son, "Have you ever heard of the Elixir of eternity?"<p>

Kid nodded in reply.

"Sid reported to me that, during one of the interrogations to the witch that we have captured, she revealed to them that some of the witches were involved with some other people who were trying to find that elixir. Kiddo, I want you to find them and stop them if you can, do your best, son…"

"Yes, honorable Father."

The young Death God exited the Death Room… he is going to stop those people. If they ever obtain that elixir, the balance of life and death will be destroyed.

"Good morning, Sir Kid," Maka bowed.

"Good morning Maka. Why are you so formal?"

"Mother told me that I should treat you with high respect because, you will be our future ruler."

"By the way Maka, have you seen Soul?"

"My apologies, sire but, I haven't. now, if you could excuse me, I'm going to the library," Maka bowed again and she turned to go.

* * *

><p>"Hawkeye, do me a favor, will you?" Roy Mustang started.<p>

"Well, it depends on the favor, sire…" Riza answered.

"Riza, go out with me when we reach the shores of Death City…"

"Pardon?"

"I'm just joking. Prepare me tea!"

Roy sighed… just then, he heard the voice of the younger Thompson, Patricia or Patti, "Shortie! Shortie! Shortie!" Patti called to Edward.

"SERIOUSLY! QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Edward shouted while going out to the deck of Dusk Siren.

"I can't help it! It fits you!" Patti said energetically.

"Captain! Oi! Captain ass hat!" Edward stormed towards Roy, "Winry said, she wants to remodel the canyons!"

"Full metal, how many times do I have to tell you not to shout on me like that. You sounded like a spoiled five- year- old! Add that up to your height, you really look like one…"

"STOP TEASING ME ABOUT MY HEIGHT! YOU PLANKTON- HEADED FREAKS!" Patti laughed at this statement, "QUIT IT THOMPSON OR I'LL ALCHEMY YOU!" Patti laughed harder.

"Brother! Be nice! Captain was right when he said that you are like a spoiled fiver year old!" Alphonse slid down the rope, "Captain, we're stopping at Islas des Lunas before heading to Death City…"

[A/N: Ed and Al have normal bodies in here! YEHEY!]

"Thank you Alphonse…" Roy stated, "The sun is going down, we should reach the island by 1900 hours, right?"

"Yes, Captain."

* * *

><p>"Elixir of Eternity?" Maka read.<p>

"Maka, what are you reading?" Kid whispered on Maka's ear making her jump.

"Kid!- I mean, Sir Kid, what are you doing here?"

"I asked first… What. Are. You. Reading?"

"Ummm… just a worthless, pointless and stupid book…" she said hiding the book behind her back.

"Maka, is it about the Elixir of Eternity?"

"Yes- wait! How did you know?"

"I've been looking behind you all the time. You want to go with me?"

"I believe that would be an honor but, that would be highly improper, sir."

"Then, I guess I should be seeing the true elixir alone," Kid turned to go with THAT smirk on his face.

"Wait Kid! I'll do everything to go with you!" Maka exclaimed, "Seeing the true elixir would be so cool!"

"You'll do everything? Strip off your clothes!"

Kid earned a powerful legendary move from Maka, the so called, "MAKA CHOP"!

* * *

><p>[AN: Now, I've finished the first chapter humans! Now, I command you to review! Just joking! Review if you like! What's the so- called Elixir of Eternity anyway? Next chapter, we're going to have… WITCHES! WITCHES! AND MORE WITCHES! Port of Call 2: The witch of Islas des Lunas!]

* * *

><p>Annah: Hi! Welcome to the set of Voyage of the Dusk Siren: Quest for the Elixir of Eternity! Today, we're going to the dressing room of our favorite midget! Edward Elric!<p>

Ed: WHO ARE YOU DAMN CALLING SHORT! YOU BUNCH OF NAIL HEADS!

Annah: (hit Ed on the head) Simmer down bro! we're in front of millions of viewers! What if there were kids?

Ed: oops… sorry!

Annah: it's okay… so Ed, how do you prepare for your act?

Ed: it's very easy! I read my lines and memorize it!

Annah: (hits Ed on the head again) you vagrant fool! Okay guys! (smile sweet) if you want to ask Ed something, just post it! See you next chapter! Review please!


End file.
